The Midnight Rider
by MachoGodM
Summary: Toshimari Kazuki AKA The Midnight Rider is nothing but a bullied teen with way too much time on his hands. Follow him in this coming of age story which will see him become a man and deal with other things like gigantic luchadors on steroids.


**This will be my second attempt at a Young Justice Story. I would like to make 3 stories all equalling up to 10 chapters each this will be an introduction to my character and his introduction to the team. The second story would deal with the first season of Young Justice and finally, the third chapter would be a sorta side story after the events of season 1. But we have to start the first story's first chapter.**

* * *

** The Mundane Life of a Teenage Superhero**

School Problems

Inside of a very large Japanese classroom pencils was moving, the teacher was talking and students were deep up to their noses with boatloads of work. Well, all except for one student who was openly snoring with his head firmly planted on his desk, his short arms wrapped around his head while he was deep in slumber but soon his peaceful sleep would be interrupted by a shrill, ear-splitting screech from his homeroom teacher.

"KAZUKI TOSHIMARI!", with insane quickness, the boy's head popped up as he tiredly looked around.

"Yes, Mrs. Kimura." He spoke like someone who hadn't gotten anywhere enough sleep and that was due to the fact that he actually didn't. The woman with the insanely high-pitched voice spoke again.

"Since you have so much time to sleep you have time to spend three hours after school today!", Toshimari or Toshi mentally cursed before smacking himself a few times in a poor attempt to wake himself up, the only thing the smacking achieved was getting the rest of the class to laugh at him. Toshimari would sigh before raising his hand. "Yes, Kazuki?"

"May I please go to the bathroom?" He stood up showing off his short and slight build. His black topknot ponytail was tied not so elegantly, his school uniform unironed and with a purple stain coming from the toast he had before coming to class.

"Fine but you only five minutes. Do you understand me Kazuki?" Mrs. Kimura's hair came down to her cheekbones and she wore a sky blue blazer, a red skirt, and a white bottom up blouse. She was a young lady still at the ripe age of twenty-seven plenty of the male students harbored feelings for her.

"Yes, ma'am five minutes." He stood up and practically sprinted out of the classroom, unfortunately for him he ran into just about the last person he wanted to see.

"EH MONKEY BOY!" A tall boy with blonde hair walked up to Toshi he was not only taller but weighed about fifty pounds more than the slight black-haired boy. He wore a sadistic smirk on his face as he walked towards him along with two other boys. "We need you to get something for us." The boy placed a shoulder on top of Toshi's head.

"S-sure Akimasa-san!" He responded to his bully with extreme quickness and loyalty. Although he probably could handle his tormenter and his flunkies he just didn't feel comfortable using what he deemed "unfair advantages" so he just went along with their demands. Soon the 4 boys were outside and began walking towards a tree, as the boys got closer all the young men besides Toshimari began to snicker.

"Now you see that pink rubber up there." Toshi nodded which caused Akimasa or Aki for short smirked deviously. "Go up there and grab it for me. Can't let any teachers now what we upperclassmen have been up too." The three boys beside Toshi laughed hysterically. Toshi mentally cursed himself while he climbed up the tree with relative ease, living in a small little town doesn't leave you with a lot of activities to do all Nikko, Japan really had was trees and so Toshi decided from a very young age that climbing trees would be his source of escape but unfortunately his escape would be the reason for his embarrassment. He climbed back down with condom in hand. "GOOD JOB MONKEY BOY!" He gave Toshi a hard smack on the back before taking the condom and flicking it back in Toshimari's face. "How dare you give me a used condom you idiot!" He smacked him before slowly walking away. Toshi just sighed before walking back to class.

"KAZUKI TOSHIMARI YOU'RE 20 MINUTES LATE AND THAT'S HOW LONG YOU'LL BE STAYING AFTER SCHOOL ADD THAT TO YOUR 3 HOURS!" Toshi just sighed when he heard Mrs. Kimura's head-splitting voice as his day just made his day even worst as he yawned before drifting back to sleep at his desk.

After his long detention was over Toshimari basically sprinted back home, ignoring all of Aki's flunkies and Akj himself before finally stopping to catch his breath. Once he caught his wind he sprinted the rest of the way before going into a very small house. Once he opened the door he quickly saw a note on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Toshi, how was school that's good! Went to the market to get a few items be back in about 4 hours. See ya!" Once he finished reading he ran into his cluttered room causing himself to trip over a curl bar. He quickly stood back up and began to strip out of his school clothes. He quickly began throwing all his clothes around looking for a specific piece of clothing before finding it, a black turtle neck sweater that was in desperate need of a wash. He mentally cursed himself for his lack of foresight failing to realize that hero work would get him a bit sweaty. Next, he slid out of his school slacks before slipping on some red sweatpants. He finally threw on a black ski mask and began to make his way out of his before stopping to grab an all black bike, picking up a pair of binoculars. Once outside he began riding his bike around the small city before eventually stopping to climb a rather large tree, once he was at the top of the tree he looked through his binoculars and examined the area.

"Hmm, not a lot going on right now." He let out a sigh of relief. He felt happy that there was no crime going on due to the fact that he didn't really want to have to fight anyone and because that meant the people of his small town were safe but then through his binoculars, he could see a man trying to rob a lady with a knife. He quickly climbed down the tree and pedaled as fast as he could to the location which was relatively close by. Toshi would throw a rock at the back of the would-be robber's head. "My mom always told me that guys who hurt or are mean to women are the biggest losers of all."

The robber had the lady's purse in hand when he turned around. "What the hell brat! You have some kind of death wish." Toshi's response to this was dropping into his fighting pose. The robber smirked deviously. "It appears you do have a death wish!" The man charged at Toshimari.

_"I'm terrified...what do I do what do I do!"_ All these thoughts swirled in the 15-year-old's mind but suddenly his body moved almost on instinct as he sidestepped the sloppily charging man. _"He looks like he's underwater, he's so slow.'_ The man turned to face Toshi causing the kid to move his body to evade his slashes, finally growing tired of this same old routine Toshimari threw a clubbing overhand right that missed completely. One of the slashes eventually cut some of his sweater exposing the teen's skin. Although this was Toshi's six week acting as Nikko's primary crimefighter this was his first time fighting an armed enemy which was evident as his nerves began to take over. _"Stay still you slippery bastard!"_ After a few more wild punches and a few more cuts to his arms, Toshi finally connected with a combination that put down the robber for good. He then took the person off the criminal and then handed to the lady. He smiled at her weakly. "Here you are, ma'am."

The lady looked back at him and smiled before wrapping Toshi in a hug causing him to blush which was evident through his mask. "Ohhhhhh Thank you so much kiddo I don't know what I would've done without you," She pulled away from him and began to smile. "And just look at you blushing you're adorable if you weren't so young I'd give you my number."

"I-I-I t-thanks y-yy-you." He then flashed a nervous smile instead of trying to speak anymore. He quickly tried to walk away to save himself from further embarrassment but once again he heard the lady's voice.

"Hey kid what's your name?" Toshi would turn back to face her.

"It's the Midnight Rider tell your friends about me!" He smiled before waving to the lady he helped out. He hopped on his bicycle, he then checked his phone before starting the pedal. Toshi satisfied smile turned into a look of fear and distraught as he noticed that there were four missed calls from his Mom soon he would get a thorough tongue-lashing from the scariest lady he had ever met. Once he got home Toshimari got exactly what he expected and he was told to either clean his room or to live on the streets and apparently Mrs. Kimura had called his mom at work which led to Toshi losing cellphone privileges for a week. After finishing his cleaning Toshi threw a few practice punches at his heavy bag before plopping down into his bed, he soon let out a sigh before starring at his ceiling and smiling, happy that he helped someone out of a dangerous situation. He soon fell asleep with a smile still draped on his face for another reason- today had been the end of the week and now he was free to sleep as long as he wanted which was something he gratefully accepted.

* * *

Well, how was that? Make sure to leave feedback no matter how negative in the review box! If you liked this story make sure to favorite and ...what's the other ahh yeah follow. I wish you all a good night and hoped you enjoyed your time reading. Oh almost forgot Toshimari's bio.

Name: Toshimari Kazuki

Height and Weight: 5'4, 124 pounds or 56 Kg

Age: 15

Place of Birth: Nikko, Japan

Date of Birth: August 16th, 1995

Motivations: To stop all crimes in his region of Tokyo and to protect the people of Nikko.

Traits: Loyalty, Shyness, Humble, Polite, Workaholic, Materialistic, Indecisive

Hero Name and Origin for the name: Midnight Rider. He has given the name the Midnight Rider due to the fact that he rides on his bicycle stopping crimes at night, although he hasn't officially accepted the name.

Powers: No superpowers at all. Uses his knowledge of simple and complex boxing techniques to defeat enemies. Impressive upper body strength due to climbing trees in his hometown. Impressive endurance and resilience from years of bullying


End file.
